Justice League: The Origins
by Strike444
Summary: Origins of the Justice League in my image. Rated T for violence and possibly even coarse language.
1. The Beginning

**Gotham City**

The darkness of the skies covered the criminal-infested city of Gotham. Its silent protector hasn't been spotted for weeks. But they knew that he was there, hiding in the shadows. The weather was bad, lightning struck everywhere, but this was unusual. The lightning was blood red in colour. A shooting star smashed into a building. Amidst all of this, a shadowy figure laid in wait, the predator, the Batman. He glided off as he saw the shooting star collide into the building nearby and headed for the destination. Police cars all rallied to the scene, which he didn't want to become involved with, knowing what they will do nothing but disrupt his operation.

He silently landed nearby and looked towards the crater. Batman watched and waited as the policemen walked towards it. A figure rose out of the crater at lightning speed and absolutely slaughtered the policemen without hesitance. Batman glided off and went after him, the figure jumped from building to building, which Batman caught up to and immediately tackled, both stumbling on the roof. The figure was hideous, alien, and monster-like. Obviously not that Kryptonian in Metropolis, Batman thought. The figure snarled at him and jumped at his direction. Batman jumped out of the way, however by inches. This figure was faster, and possibly even stronger than Batman thought. Once he landed, he took out a Batarang from his utility belt and threw it straight at this demonic figure and it hit it straight in the face. The figure was nothing but dazed as he roared loudly and tackled the Bat, landing on top of him. Batman struggled to counter the demon, as it punched him in the face.

**Central City **

A scientist was frantically working in a crime lab, listening to the radio. He was immersed in his work, trying to get things done. This man was Barry Allen. Sorting out paperwork, a sudden newsflash was on the radio.

"There has been a demon on the scene in Gotham City, which is currently in battle with the Batman and he seems to be on the losing end!" said the radio.

Barry heard what was going on and ran out of his lab in lightning speed, converting into the Flash, the scarlet speedster.

'Hopefully I'll have something to save when I get there,' thought the Flash as he ran as fast as he could to Gotham City.

Batman kicked the demon off him and went to fighting stance. He attacked the demon, kicking it in the face before throwing an explosive Batarang while in mid-flip, knocking the demon back. The demon had done some damage to him and he knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer if he didn't defeat the demon now. The demon jumped at him, but he was punched a mysterious red and yellow blur. The demon smashed into a wall as the red and yellow blur stopped to reveal the scarlet speedster, the Flash.

"So it's true, the Batman is real. Don't you have any powers?" said the Flash, wondering.

"Why don't we talk about this later, I've got a demon to beat," replied Batman, irritated.

Batman approached the demon as it stood. He grabbed the weakened being and held him off the building, grasping its armor with both hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" the Flash asked in surprise.

"Interrogating," said Batman as he started to talk to the demon. "Who sent you here?"

The demon didn't reply and it was holding a cubic device on its right hand, snarling. The Flash noticed this and took it off the demon. The demon suddenly teleported once it was taken off it. Batman looked at the Flash with anger.

"What did you do now?!" Batman said, knowing he was going to get an answer.

"He was holding this," replied the Flash as he handed the cubic device to him. Batman held it and analyzed it.

"Boom Tubes," Batman immediately said. "Alien origin."

"Do you think the guy in Metropolis had anything to do with it?"

"There's a chance, but I'm not thinking anything else until we find out some answers."

"I can take us there."

The Flash carried the Batman, as he ran off at lightning speed.


	2. The Invasion

**Metropolis**

Batman and The Flash stop at a nearby warehouse. They take some rest and scout the area for crime nearby. The sky is grey, as it has been everywhere, with red lightning striking the skies. There were no changes in weather, just the same weather all around.

"Do you think that 'Superman' guy will know what that is?" The Flash said, pointing at the cubic device Batman held. Batman didn't reply and kept walking. Suddenly, figures came out of the red lightning; they were flying out of the sky and in all directions. Some were headed straight for the duo.

"Fuck! This isn't good," said the Flash. Batman took out three Batarangs and threw them at the coming hordes. The Batarangs stuck to the demons and exploded, knocking back most of them. The Flash raced around the demons, clearing out five at a time by punching them. Batman punched a demon in the face and dodged one, doing a backflip and throwing a flash-bang, blinding the nearby demons and the Flash cleared them out, the lightning fast flurry of punches sending the demons flying. They know there are more, but they also know that they couldn't continue this pace for much longer.

**The Daily Planet**

Clark Kent is working on a story about Superman. If only they knew it was me, he thought to himself. He typed extremely fast on the typewriter, doing his job. A woman approached him, by the name of Lois Lane.

"Hey Clark, what you working on?" Lois asked.

"Nothing, just an article on Superman," Clark replied.

"I was wondering if we could-"BOOM! Figures suddenly smashed into the windows of the Daily Planet. Figures that were flying out of the sky were taking the civilians captive and then flying out. Clark ran in the ensuing chaos, going into an elevator and ripped his shirt off, revealing the S shield. He flew out, his suit becoming Superman. Flying out of the Daily Planet, he flew at full speed towards the demons flying out of the sky, smashing into them and watching them fall into the ground below. Demons saw him and flew at him, attacking him. Superman punched them with thunderous force, using his heat vision and throwing them away into other demons. More of them piled up on Superman and he was blasted by them, sending him flying hard into a roof of a warehouse nearby, smashing hard into it and completely destroying it.

Batman and The Flash fought the demons with ease but their fatigue levels were growing higher by the minute. Batman kicked a demon in the face before then countering another and smashing it into a wall. The Flash was dodging the blows of demons and swatted them away with whirling punches. Their fight was interrupted by the sound of a collapsing warehouse. The duo and the demons turned and saw a body that laid there. It stood up slowly and Batman saw who it was. The Kryptonian, Superman. Batman kept fighting, throwing punches that knocked out the demons and countered the demons with ease.

Superman stood up, looking around. He saw two figures, one black and one scarlet, fighting against the countless demons that were around them. He had to help and flew into the scene, tackling a row of demons and smashing them into a wall. A red and blue blur appeared in place of the Superman, his speed and strength combined was no match for the demons as they were completely overwhelmed and defeated in no time at all. The demons retreated, leaving Batman, The Flash and Superman alone.

"Why have you come here?" Superman asked with slight authority. "Are you-"

"No, we're not one of them. We are here to give you this," Batman said as he handed the cubic device to Superman. "I was thinking you may know about this device, maybe of your alien origin."

Superman studied the device, using his X-Ray vision to see its components. He held it in his hand. "These are boom tubes. I have seen these before, but not for a long time. It is not Kryptonian technology. I know it when I see it."

"What the hell do these things do?" asked the Flash.

"It's a teleportation device, used to transport armies or individuals from one galaxy to another." Batman replied. "You will hear booms when it is activated, to signal teleportation."

"I heard numerous of these booms, maybe there is an army out to invade Earth," Superman said. "We should work together to contain them. Before we make up plans, who are you?"

"I'm the Flash."

"I'm Batman."

**Coast City**

The invasion of these demons has already reached its most intense in Coast City. Blasts and explosions rocked the city itself and flashes of green could be seen amidst the explosions. Green Lantern was protecting his city in the sky, creating constructs of shields and guns to take down the demons. He was using as much power as he could from his power ring and has even made lengths to create turrets around the nearby buildings that destroyed most of the demons in mid-flight before they reached the city.

"Damn it, there's too many!" Green Lantern, also known as Hal Jordan, said to himself. "I can't hold out more of them much longer. He was relatively unscathed but he was running out of energy. He created more constructs like planes, sledgehammers, buses, machine guns, missile launchers and more defences to keep them from breaching the city. A blast hit Green Lantern straight in the chest, which sent him flying into the sea and into the nearby coastal area. He stood up slowly and was about to fly up when a man from the sea jumped and kicked him. He stumbled backwards into a crouching position. This man was wearing orange scaly armor, holding a trident in one hand and dragging a demon in the other. He walked towards the Lantern, holding the tip of his trident at the Green Lantern's face.

"Are you responsible for this?!" the man from the ocean asked with rage, pointing at the demon. "These things are destroying my kingdom! Where is your leader?"

"I'm not responsible for those things." Green Lantern replied. "I'm defending my city against these things as well. Who are you, anyway?"

The man from the sea lowered his trident and stood straight up. "I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis! And who are you, human?"

"I am the protector of Sector 2814, Green Lantern." Green Lantern replied. Before any of them could speak, more explosions rocked the skies. Demons were coming out in all directions now, coming for them.

"Are you coming to protect the city or not?" Green Lantern asked. "Do you even have any powers besides breathing in the water?"

Aquaman didn't reply. He turned his back on him and sent out an echo to the sea. The demons flew at them at faster speeds, and they were greeted by numerous massive sharks, rising from the oceans and devouring the demons before then submerging. _Shit,_ Green Lantern thought. Before he could say anything, he saw another squad of the flying demons coming towards them.

Green Lantern fired a missile towards the demons. "We've got company!" he said as he created constructs that blasted the demons out of the skies. Aquaman leaped up in the air, grabbing a demon and throwing him into the city and then swiftly stabbing another with his trident and smashing him into the ground below and landing. More of the demons landed on the ground around them. They stood back to back, getting ready for an attack.

"You know how to kill these things?" asked Green Lantern.

"Don't doubt the King of Atlantis," Aquaman replied, slightly offended. Aquaman held his trident and ran straight towards the group and slaughtered with his trident. Green Lantern smiled and formed a construct of a machine gun, firing bullets towards the demons.

Superman, Batman and The Flash were fighting as hard as they could to contain the alien invasion. Batman defeated most of the demons headed his way and saw that Superman was being overwhelmed. Superman merely threw them out of the way and slammed a bus at them, while the Flash was dodging most attacks and punching them out of the way. Batman evaded a blast headed straight for him.

"We can't continue like this, there's too many!" Batman said to his allies. "We have to retreat!"

Superman and The Flash nodded at the Dark Knight and managed to defeat the rest of them before hiding. Batman walked in the shadows of the city and managed to stay undetected. He turned to find armies of these demons assembling.

"There's going to be too many for us to fight, even for you, Superman," Batman said. "Even if we defeated them, there will be more to attack us."

"Then we need more people to help, people that are willing," Superman replied.

"I may know of someone," said The Flash.

"Who?"

"The Green Lantern."


	3. The New Group

**Peak**

Superman, Batman and The Flash hurried to Coast City, watching its skyline becoming plagued with green and yellow blasts as the battle in the sky continued. The Flash, carrying Batman, pointed at the figure creating a sledgehammer construct that pummelled at least two or three demons at once.

"There he is, Green Lantern," The Flash told them. "I think he'll need help. His power ring won't last for very long with how much effort he's putting in with it."

"I'll help him. Go and control the city below with Batman," Superman said to the Flash as his figure in the air converted into a red and blue streak that headed straight for the battlefield. The Flash dashed through the chaos in Coast City, Batman dropping off of him, doing a backflip and throwing three smoke grenades in the air, covering the surrounding area in nothing but smoke. The demons fired in confusion around the smoke and The Flash finished them off, knocking them out with tremendously fast speed. Batman ran into the heart of the city, countering demons' attacks with rapid punches to weak areas and grapples that knocked them out with ease. The Dark Knight continued his attack, when he saw a man in orange scaly armour wielding a trident, knocking demons aside. Batman took out his grappling hook and fired it at a nearby building, diving at the demons near the mysterious man and sweep kicking the demons near him. The orange armoured man looked at the dark costumed hero.

"I don't need your help!" said the man.

"It seemed like you needed it," replied the dark costumed one. He threw three bat-shaped throwing knives at the demons, exploding on impact and knocking them back. The man was impressed as he turned and swiped three demons, slicing them in half with lethal precision with the trident.

"Impressive," said the dark costumed one.

"I am Aquaman, the King of Atlantis!" said the orange armoured man. Together they fought, both defeating the numerous demons that surrounded them as more piled up against them. A scarlet blur slashes through the demonic horde, sending them flying as the Flash smashed into them with lightning fast speed.

In the air, another sort of battle was going on. Green Lantern had now decimated some of the hordes, but it seemed like they weren't letting up. Creating a construct of a nuclear missile launcher, he sent it flying into the horde, exploding on impact and destroying everything in its path. He was attacked from behind, knocking him forwards and saw that his power ring was almost at low charge.

"Damn it!" he said out loud. He was about to face the demons head on, when a red and blue blur flew through the air, grabbing a demon and then flinging it straight for them, whilst releasing a blast of cold air out of his mouth, freezing the hordes in mid-flight. Green Lantern created a sledge hammer construct that smashed through them, making their icy bodies shatter.

"So, it's true. You're the hero from Metropolis," Green Lantern said in slight awe.

"Yes and you are the Green Lantern? The Flash told me you would be able to help with this invasion," Superman replied.

"I could, but we're going to need more than The Flash, you and me to defeat this threat."

A rumble shook the Earth. Superman detected an intrusion from the underground. It released, smashing through Coast City, revealing a pillar larger than the skyline. Another one rose from the depths of the sea.

"We need to regroup. I've got friends who can help us," Superman said to the ring-powered soldier. Green Lantern nodded and flew back into the city with Superman. The Flash, Batman and Aquaman were looking at the pillar that just arose, Superman and Green Lantern landing behind them. Batman turned.

"Superman," Batman said to the red and blue costumed superhero.

"Batman? I thought you were a myth!" Green Lantern said.

"We can talk about that later. For now, we have to focus on this thing," said Batman. Demons flooded out of the pillars and attacked the five heroes, which they fought back with force. Superman grabbed a truck and threw it straight at the demons about to fly at them, crushing them while Aquaman was swiping them with his trident. Suddenly, they were interrupted. 'We need your help,' the voice said. The Flash was confused.

"Anyone else heard that?" he said while punching legions of demons.

"Something's in our minds, it says it needs our help," Superman said, before punching a demon in the face so hard it was sent flying.

"I am the Martian Manhunter, I mean no harm," the voice said in their heads. "I need your help. Every location with heroes is under siege. No one was answering my call. I have a colleague with me, her name is Wonder Woman."

"We'll help you. Tell us where you are and we'll find you," Green Lantern replied. Two shadowy figures rose from the sky, one green and one was a woman holding a yellow rope.


	4. On the Offensive

Chapter 4

The two figures in the sky landed on the ground next to the group. Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash and Aquaman looked at them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" The Flash said, especially staring at the woman. The woman looked fierce. Her hair was long and brown and she wore bracelets on her wrists. A golden rope was bound to her waist area, wrapped. She stared back at the Flash, glaring at him. The Flash stared down.

"I am Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira. My kingdom was attacked by these demons. We couldn't hold for much longer. If it wasn't for this man," she pointed at the green skinned, demonic creature, "Our kingdom wouldn't have held for much longer."

"I was seeking for help. Most of the cities have been overrun by the invasion, but some are just starting to be liberated. Most heroes are under attack by these demons, named the Parademons. I have seen these before, they are led by a king, named Darkseid," said the Martian Manhunter.

"Then why us?" Green Lantern asked.

"You were the ones I could reach, and also the most powerful," he replied. "None can liberate the Earth faster than you as a team. I-"

The Martian Manhunter was cut off by a rumble that vibrated the ground. More pillars arose from the Earth, rising over Coast City. Parademons flew from all directions, towards the group that had just formed. Green Lantern shielded them from the numerous blasts, absorbing them.

"Come on, I can't keep this much longer!" Green Lantern said, struggling.

"We can't get out there without a plan," Batman said. "Superman, destroy the pillars. Lantern, you help."

"Got it," said the pair.

"Martian, you and the woman make sure to defend the city. Make sure that the Parademons don't get any closer than where they are right now in the air. Aquaman, Flash, you two and I will help keep the city as defended as possible on the ground."

They all nodded at Batman's plan. As soon as Green Lantern released the shield, Batman threw five smoke grenades that covered the area they were in. Superman unleashed a blast of heat vision from his eyes that disintegrated the a whole area of Parademons and Green Lantern soon followed suit, creating a construct of a massive fist and smashing it onto a horde of the Parademons, crushing them as the two flew to the skies, several more Parademons pursuing the duo.

Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter flew upwards and the Parademons swarmed them. Martian Manhunter released a devastating psionic blast that knocked a whole swarm of Parademons back. Wonder Woman flew into the knocked back swarm, dodging blasts from the Parademons as she punched them with extreme force, sending them flying. More Parademons blasted the Princess of Themyscira, but her reflexes were sharp, her bracelets deflecting the blasts. The Martian then flew into the fray, defeating the demons that weren't knocked out by the psionic blasts.

The Flash raced through the Parademons at lightning speed, knocking them all out within seconds. Aquaman stabbed his trident through a Parademon, the three blades impaling the poor demon's body, sticking out through the other side as he then flung him, sending the demon flying. Batman went up behind Aquaman, releasing five explosive Batarangs that stuck to five Parademons, exploding and knocking back a horde. Explosions were all over the place as the heroes worked to protect Coast City.

Superman flew through a pillar, smashing through it and flying out of the other side. The pillar toppled on to Parademons below, crushing them. Green Lantern created a construct of a massive chainsaw, slicing the pillar in half, falling onto the ground. Martian Manhunter saw several civilians and grabbed it, saving them, before throwing it towards an oncoming horde that knocked them backwards with the pillar on top of them, crushing them as they collided into a building nearby. The Martian nodded towards the Lantern, before he was shot by a Parademon, knocking him back. He retaliated, firing a massive psionic blast that sent the horde back. Green Lantern created a sledgehammer construct, smashing it onto the unknowing Parademons, crushing a legion. Superman was being overwhelmed by Parademons and Green Lantern was about to help, when red lasers flew out of the Parademons. Superman's eyes were red as he blasted them with heat vision, burning them, before then releasing a breath of ice, freezing them. Wonder Woman used her lasso, the lasso tightening on a whole group before she threw it towards Green Lantern. Green Lantern created a construct of a baseball bat, smashing the frozen Parademons before Batman finished them off; throwing Batarangs that shattered the frozen Parademons, turning them into nothing but ice crystals.

A boom interrupted the fight. A portal opened out of the heart of the city, as the Parademons retreated. The seven heroes looked towards the direction of the explosion. A figure approached out of the portal and Superman flew towards it at full speed.

"Superman, wait!" Batman yelled. But it was too late. Superman smashed into the figure, but he was swatted aside like a fly with one blow. He was grabbed at the neck by the figure, looking at it, and then at the heroes that gathered, his red eyes staring at them. Martian Manhunter looked at the figure in utter shock and terror.

"It's him!" the Martian said. "Darkseid!"


End file.
